


Welcome To The 21st Century

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creampuff Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla muses upon the folly of humanity.<br/>Creampuff Week Day Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The 21st Century

She sat alone.

It was a false kind of freedom; she knew Mother was watching, because Mother was always watching; but she enjoyed it, nonetheless. The solitude wrapped around her like a suit of armour, protecting her from prying smiles and pitying stares. When people look at her, they sense her anger and her loneliness and sometimes they want to help and sometimes they want to understand. They don't realise that they can never help and can never understand. She hates them for it.

The cold wind danced briefly with the dark ringlets of her hair before settling down again. The vampire was on a high rooftop in a small English village, overlooking the party in the adjacent field: a swarm of youths pressed together and moving in an unsynchronised way to the thudding bass of their music, whiling away their last minutes of this century in a messy tangle of sweaty bodies. A small sneer began to work across her lips; it existed fleetingly and then vanished, like the lives of the pathetic humans below her. Snuffed out so easily, like a candle. She hates them for it.

A sharp claw of hunger ratcheted through her and she decided it was time to feed. She scanned the crowd and saw a girl on the periphery, staggeringly drunk with a dopey smile on her face. It made her almost angry that she could not get drunk in the same way as them; she had no way of blacking out her mind and ignoring her plaguing thoughts. What she would give to wander around blindly thoughtless, even if just for a few hours! She hates them for it.

In a wisp of onyx mist she vanished, only to rematerialise a few feet behind the girl. She was shrouded by the darkness and so no-one saw her. She walked up to the girl and held out her hand, a wily smile appearing on her face. The girl grinned back sloppily and took the vampire’s hand.

“What’s your name?” she giggled.

“I’m more interested in yours, cutie,” she purred. The truth was she hadn’t yet picked a new name; she was currently caught between Carmilla and Marcilla. Most of her names were entirely too clouded with her past and even if they weren’t, she was bound to muddy them with her future. Nonetheless, the girl fell for it and pulled herself closer to the vampire, who pulled them back into the safe anonymity of the darkness. The girl tried to kiss her sloppily and she pulled away, opting to trail her lips alone the girl’s jaw and down her neck.

She let a sharpened canine graze gently across the smooth skin and she both felt and heard the breath in the body against her hitch. She waited until she heard the distant echo of fireworks and the ecstatic shouting of the youths, before she bit down harder, piercing the flesh and feeling the ethanol-tainted blood slip across her tongue. A small whimper left the girl’s lips but the vampire ignored it instead drawing the warm liquid into her mouth and feeling it quash the ravenous beast in her. The hunger diminished to a crackling campfire instead of the roaring blaze she had felt earlier.

_Welcome to the 21st century_ , she thought sardonically, _just more of the same_.


End file.
